Crying from the Moon
by Namazukage
Summary: The Doctor, Amy, and Rory visit a planet's moon to find out why electrical systems on the planet are so flaky. Needless to say, they run into some trouble.
1. Ghost Ship

**Crying from the Moon**

Note: It doesn't matter, but just to place it, this story takes place between Let's Kill Hitler and Night Terrors. Thanks for checking this out.

_Chapter 1: Ghost Ship_

The Doctor, Amy, and Rory could hear shouts and cheering before the TARDIS doors opened. When they stepped out, they saw an enormous crowd in a stadium watching the final lap of a swimming competition.

Like many people in attendance, the Doctor and his companions stood too far away to see the individual swimmers in the pool. Instead, they relied on screens scattered throughout the stadium to watch the race end.

All three clapped for the winner despite lacking any knowledge about the competitors.

"Do you know where we are, Doctor?" Amy asked.

"The planet Royuhan, I believe. It's a human colony that started at around the turn of the 41st century."

"What year is this?" Rory asked.

"The year 4,837, I think; give or take."

The screens started to blink for a few seconds before flipping off.

"So much for the next race," Rory commented.

"Are you new or something?" a woman nearby asked.

"Yes . . . " Amy and Rory replied hesitantly.

The screen came on again.

"It comes and goes sometimes," the woman stated. "They said something on the moon interferes with large-scale electrical impulses. No one knows what's happening there."

The Doctor smiled widely.

"No," Amy simply said.

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"You want to go to the moon and find out what's wrong. No."

The next race began and Rory was transfixed on the screen. The Doctor and Amy also watched, but tried to continue their arguments.

"It could be fun," the Doctor commented.

"Let's have one day where we can just relax, Doctor."

"Shall we decide using rock-paper-scissors?"

"No."

"Fine," the Doctor relented.

"Are you pouting?" Rory asked, not looking away from the screen.

"Of course not."

The race was ending and three swimmers were trying to edge each other out for a win.

Suddenly, the screens blinked and shut down again. Groans and swearing around the area were heard as no one could tell who had won.

"Okay, let's go to the moon," Amy suggested.

The TARDIS landed on Royuhan's moon and the Doctor took some readings. He then set the TARDIS to the source of the electronic interruptions.

The Doctor, Amy, and Rory found themselves on a large ship and walked around.

"This is GM Elcano 5," Amy said, pointing to a sign.

"It's a city-ship, then," the Doctor indicated. "Tens of thousands of humans piled onto city-ships to settle on other planets, but it's a long trip, so their ships are huge. They were built to accommodate city industry and commerce." The Doctor looked at another sign. "Most of the travelers here were from Argentina."

The Doctor went to a computer screen and used his sonic screwdriver to access some backend systems. "This ship was trying to land on Royuhan but something interfered with its navigational systems and caused it to crash. Hardly any power left, only a minimal number of systems are working."

"When did it crash?" Rory asked.

"Nearly a century ago."

"You said before that you were tracking the signal and we came here," Amy said. "Is this the source of the problems on the planet or is it whatever caused this ship to crash?"

"I don't know," the Doctor answered. "I suppose it depends on when the problems began."

The Doctor waved the sonic screwdriver around and led a path through the ship with Amy and Rory following. "I'm picking up . . . something. I don't know what yet. Somethings."

The floor suddenly gave away. Unprepared, the Doctor and Rory fell through. As she was behind them, Amy was able to save herself.

The Doctor and Rory landed on the level beneath them, but that floor also collapsed. However, Rory's reflexes allowed him to hang on while the Doctor fell to the floor below.

"Doctor! Are you all right?" Amy cried.

The Doctor coughed because of the dust that flew around. "I'm all right. I'm fine."

"I'm okay, too," Rory said monotonously.

"Oh, shut up," Amy replied as she heard the sarcasm in his voice. "He fell twice as far as you."

Rory looked around. "There's no easy way for us to get back up."

"We'll all have to go down this hall, make a left, another left, into a common area, make a right, and find stairs," said the Doctor.

The Doctor, Amy, and Rory headed down the halls and made the first left.

Amy continued down the hallway when she heard a door open behind her. She snapped around quickly. "Hello?"

Amy started to back down the hallway slowly.

Another door opened, the next one in succession. Amy saw nothing else happening, though she thought she heard the slightest hint of a whisper. A third door followed. Amy turned and ran down the hallway. She could hear doors opening behind her as she tried to speed past. Suddenly, the doors next to her and ahead of her opened.

Amy stopped and looked into the rooms next to her. She couldn't see anything alive but the whispering became obvious though still incomprehensible. Amy then turned around and saw two amorphous shadows creeping towards her. She turned and resumed her run, as fast as she could.

Meanwhile, Rory was on the floor below, unaware of Amy's running. Rory turned a corner and was suddenly face-to-face with three men wearing body armor.

"Uh, hello," Rory said.

"Are you . . . a survivor?" one of the men inquired.

"No, I'm just a visitor. Traveling, trying to determine why electronic systems on Royuhan are experiencing difficulties. I'm Rory."

"I'm Satrick," the first man said. "These are Jon and Nayl."

"Are you here for the same reason as me?" Rory asked.

"That depends on what your reason is," Satrick answered.

"I told you, electronic interference on the planet," Rory replied.

"You're not really here to collect the psychic energy?" Satrick asked.

"What psychic energy? Is that why you're here? I'm assuming you aren't survivors."

Satrick looked at Nayl and Jon. "Not important anymore."

Rory nodded. "Okay. Well, I'm just going to continue on my way. Cheers."

Rory tried to walk past, but Nayl held out an arm and grabbed Rory's throat and proceeded to push Rory against a wall.

"Did you expect us to just let you go after what you've learned?" Jon asked.

"If you didn't want me to know, you shouldn't have told me. "

"Is there anyone else here with you?" Satrick asked.

"Yes," Rory said after a beat.

Nayl released Rory. "Give me some rope, Jon."

Jon took off his backpack and bent down.

"What do you want?" Rory asked.

As Nayl began to answer, Rory quickly slammed a fist into Nayl's throat and kicked Jon in the head. Satrick lunged for Rory, but Rory hurried out of the way and grabbed Satrick, using the latter's momentum to steer Satrick into a wall. Rory noticed that Jon had recovered and was pulling out a gun, so Rory tackled Jon, elbowing him and taking the gun. When he saw both Satrick and Nayl trying to get their weapons, Rory ran.

Meanwhile, the Doctor was on the floor below Rory looking for a potential source of the electronic disturbances. He was still heading towards the staircase to meet his companions, but was slow as he scanned the general area. The Doctor noticed with curiosity a statue of a blue bald humanoid with a metal suit. It was unlike anything he expected from Earth in the 48th century. He touched the statue's face and noticed its rubbery feel.

The statue opened its eyes, which began to glow, startling the Doctor.

"Oh, hello," the Doctor said.

The statue tried to grab the Doctor, but the Doctor was able to duck and back away.

The statue advanced and the Doctor found his sonic screwdriver useless against it. The Doctor then pointed the screwdriver at a column, causing it to collapse onto the statue, but the statue was unfazed and continued towards the Doctor.

The Doctor noticed that the statue walked with legs spread far apart, presumably to limit pressure on specific points of the floor. He ran and reached the common area and made a right turn towards the staircase. As soon as he found it, he ascended, skipping many steps. He heard other footsteps running. Rory suddenly joined him going up and Amy appeared.

"Run!" they all told each other.


	2. More Running

**Crying from the Moon**

_Chapter 2: More Running_

"Wait, what?" Amy asked the Doctor and Rory. "What's chasing you?"

"Three guys collecting psychic energy," Rory answered.

"A walking statue," the Doctor replied at the same time.

"Which way do we go?" Rory asked.

Two people suddenly started screaming. The Doctor, Amy, and Rory saw Satrick and Nayl nearby being held by the statue at their shoulders. As they screamed, Satrick and Nayl were desiccated while Jon stood by, gaping in horror.

"Up!" Amy yelled.

"Jon! Come on!" Rory cried, shaking Jon out of his trance.

The Doctor and Jon continued to glance at the statue as they ran and thought they saw sparks or semblances of Satrick and Nayl in it.

The four went up five levels before they stopped hearing the statue walking, so they entered the common area on another floor.

"Amy, what were you running from? You told us to run, too," the Doctor inquired.

"I don't know. There were doors in the hallway opening. I couldn't see anything coming out, but I heard something, like voices."

"Psychic energy," Jon commented. "It takes a lot of their power to affect the physical world like doors. That would have weakened them, made them easier to contain." Jon sighed in disappointment.

"Forget about what you came here to do," Rory told Jon.

"Wait, who are you and what did you come here to do?" the Doctor asked.

"My employer detected psychic energy and decided to contain it for our own uses."

"Why is there psychic energy on this ship?" Amy asked.

"I said most of the people on this ship were from Argentina," the Doctor indicated. "There was a rift running through Vedia over a century ago, could have given people limited telepathic abilities."

"And now they're dead, but the consciousness, their minds, are still here, lingering as whispers and things out of the corner of your eye, or so we believe," Jon added. "That's what was suggested to us."

"And you wanted to capture these minds for your own purposes?" the Doctor asked.

The group heard footsteps again and saw the blue statue.

"We'll find out later," Rory said as all four ran away.

Jon pulled out a gun and started shooting at the statue, but found his weapon useless.

"What is that thing?" Amy asked as they ran.

"I don't know, but I'm assuming it's responsible for everyone dying. Maybe it's also responsible for the crash."

A second statue appeared in front of the group.

"Oh, this is bad," Rory commented.

The four darted into a different hallway and were relieved to find stairs. They went down as quickly as they could.

"Keep going down!" Jon cried.

"How well do you know this ship?" the Doctor asked.

"I know that one of the utilities rooms is nearby. The doors are especially thick," Jon responded.

"Where's your ship?"

"Too far away. Yours?"

"Also too far."

The four reached the large doors of a room. Jon knelt down to start picking the lock and the Doctor used the sonic screwdriver to get immediate results. All four rushed into the room and closed the door behind them. They backed away as they heard heavy footsteps. Then, they heard loud banging on the door.

"They can't get in," Rory concluded.

"But we're stuck in here," Amy said.

The Doctor looked around and saw many machines and computer consoles. He used the sonic screwdriver to access several of the systems.

"There's power," the Doctor realized.

"What?" Jon asked.

"I thought the ship ran out of power some time after it crashed. Actually, after it detected no life signs from Earth, I'm assuming after those things killed everyone, the ship went into hibernation mode."

"That's great, isn't it?" Rory asked.

"More or less," the Doctor answered. "Well, less because many of these systems have been offline for decades and a lot of the hardware has worn down. The trip itself would have stressed the structure to a large degree."

Amy was looking aimlessly around her when she saw two amorphous shadows near her. As soon as she noticed, she started hearing whispers.

"Doctor?" Amy said with a hint of fear.

"One second, Amy. I'm seeing how much power would be used by restarting everything."

"Do you hear that?" Amy asked.

"Yeah," Rory responded. "Those things are still trying to get in." Rory joined Amy and then saw the shadows. "Oh. What is that?"

"I don't know," Amy said. "Doctor!"

Jon held out a small electronic device as the Doctor turned his head. "The psychic energy," Jon concluded.

"We're finally breaking through!" one of the voices said in a comprehensible whisper. Gray metallic smoke-like entities coalesced into two forms vaguely resembling humanoid.

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked.

"We are Briella and Ivan Alfaro."

"Are you from Vedia, Argentina, by any chance?" Rory asked.

"We've lived there our entire lives until the day we left Earth."

"That was you? Opening the doors?" Amy asked.

"We meant no harm. We are sorry for scaring you. We have not felt humanity in so long, we got too excited. We've been calling out for so long, and no one cried back."

"Okay, so you're conscious astral remnants. I'm assuming those statues killed you?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes, all three are terrifying, even in our state."

"Three? There are three of them?" Rory asked. "Do you know where the third one is?"

"Everywhere."

"And how many are there of you?" the Doctor asked.

"Only the two of us remain."

"Okay," the Doctor said. "So what Amy saw were psychic ghosts. Nice to meet you. That solves that Amy's mystery. Jon, you're not getting them. Give up. That solves Rory's problem. Now we deal with the two statues outside that door and the third one that can be anywhere and apparently everywhere on this ship."

"Any ideas?" Amy asked.

"I need to know first how they brought this ship down."

"They tried again," one of the Alfaros said. "After the last of us died, we saw the statues pull out four large magnets and two machines."

"Throw off navigation," the Doctor realized.

"You intend to do something about that?" Jon asked.

"We can't just leave that equipment here for someone else to use."

The banging became slightly clearer, drawing everyone's attention. They turned in fear to the door and saw a slight crack.

"Where can we go?" the Doctor asked.

"I've reached the limit of my knowledge," Jon answered. "Nayl was the one who memorized the ship's design."

"That's why I'm asking the Alfaros," the Doctor said.

"Move these boxes. There is a grate behind. You four can fit through the ducts."

The Doctor, Amy, Rory, and Jon complied. They uncovered the ducts and the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to remove the grate, allowing all four to enter and crawl into another room.

Jon discreetly pulled out a device that was slightly larger than his hands.

"Where are the magnets and machines that the statues used?" the Doctor asked.

The Alfaros couldn't answer. They began merging into one being and got sucked into Jon's machine.

"What are you doing?" Amy yelled.

"We're free and I've got my job to do," Jon replied. "If you want to work on the statues' apparatus, good luck. I'm leaving with my prize."

Jon ran with Rory in pursuit. The Doctor used the screwdriver to vibrate some columns. Some boxes leaning on the columns fell, delaying Jon and letting Rory catch him.

The Doctor and Amy ran to Jon and the Doctor grabbed Jon's device and scanned it.

"No, it's too late," the Doctor said. "What did you do?"

"The device automatically converted them into energy," Jon replied.

"You killed them!" Amy chided.

"They were already dead."

"I can still retrieve some imprints," the Doctor said quietly.

"What will that do?" Rory asked.

"Give us information about the ship. We need to know where everything is, and I'm guessing the Alfaros have been floating around long enough to know everything we need." The Doctor sighed. "They're half-memories, basic facts. The knowledge of the head without the feeling of the heart."

The Doctor looked at Jon. He postured with an angry look on his face, a look that reflected the centuries he had experienced.

"I need an interface link," he coldly told Jon.

"Only if I get that back when you're done."

"Give it now. Every second delayed means less information." The Doctor pointed his screwdriver at Jon.

Jon held out two cables that contained pads on one end and connectors on the other.

"How does that work?" Rory asked.

"I don't know. I was just going to press all the buttons," the Doctor answered.

The Doctor grabbed the cables and hooked them to Jon's converter. He put his sonic screwdriver down, which prompted Jon to tackle him. The converter, with the cables attached, flew out of the Doctor's hands and landed behind Rory.

Amy tried to help the Doctor against Jon while Rory retrieved the converter. The column that the Doctor vibrated suddenly collapsed, bringing down with it many more boxes and sections of the floor from above, separating Rory from everyone else.

Jon managed to push the Doctor and draw out his gun, but Amy grabbed the Doctor's sonic screwdriver.

"Just point!" the Doctor cried.

Not understanding the reference, Jon was surprised when sparks flew from the gun, which he dropped. Amy then grabbed a canister and knocked Jon unconscious with it.

The Doctor quickly tried to get to Rory, pushing past the debris, with Amy joining him. They eventually cleared enough away to see Rory lying on the floor, shaking, and ran to him. Rory had the two pads attached to his head.

The Doctor removed the pads from Rory's head. He put one hand on Rory's chest and the other on Rory's head.

"Rory, it's all right. Just go limp and let it pass through you."

Rory soon stopped shaking and breathed heavily as if out of breath.

"Rory, are you all right?" Amy asked. She put a hand on Rory's head.

"Yeah, this is just going to take a little bit of time to get used to."

"Why did you do that, Rory?" the Doctor asked.

"You said every second delayed meant losing more information and I didn't know how long it would take to handle Jon and dig through all that. If I can handle two thousands years of memories, I figured I could handle this, so I just started pressing random buttons."

"Do you have the imprints in you? Can you consciously access them?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah, I remember Argentina, the voyage, Monsirl, and the plank ship."

"Monsirl?" the Doctor asked.

"Planet," Rory answered.

"They said they were in Argentina their whole lives until they left Earth," Amy remarked. "Did the city-ship make a stop somewhere?"

"No," the Doctor said, eyeing Rory suspiciously.

"The magnets are on opposite sides of the ship, two on each end and a hexagonal combustor with each," Rory said. "They needed a wide range."

"Did the Alfaros see the statues try to activate the magnets and combustor?"

"Yes, I have their memories of it," Rory answered.

"Good. I'll use my sonic screwdriver to destroy the magnets and combustor on one end, you use their memories to do the same. Be careful. Be quiet. We'll meet back in the TARDIS."

Rory nodded and ran to one side of the ship. Amy followed him

"How are you feeling?" Amy asked.

"I'm fine. There's just a lot going on in my head."

"Are you going to be all right?"

"Yeah, I just need a couple more minutes. After our wedding, it took me a while to process two thousand years of memories, but I managed."

The two statues suddenly appeared in front of Rory and Amy. Amy gasped, but Rory looked at them curiously.

Amy headed in the opposite direction, but saw Rory unmoving and grabbed him.

"Come on!"

"It's okay, Amy."

"They are the statues that killed those two people. Why would you say it's okay?"

"They're called Monsirlaps."

The two aliens approached Rory slowly.

"Why didn't the Alfaros tell us that before?"

"Because they didn't know."

"How do you know?" Amy asked.

"Because I am a Monsirlap. I'm the third one."


	3. Three Brothers

**Crying from the Moon**

_Chapter 3: Three Brothers_

"You are not our brother," a Monsirlap said to Rory.

"But you hold what is left of him," the other continued.

"We shall honor him through you."

"You can communicate?" Amy asked.

The Monsirlaps kept quiet, as almost to say that they merely chose to not speak before.

"Are you going to kill us?"

"We will be satiated for a long time."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I love her," Rory said to the Monsirlaps. "Please respect her life. When the time comes for her to leave, let her leave."

The Monsirlaps held out bent right arms with the sides of their hands facing Rory, a sign of agreement.

"We will not grant such mercy to the human that hurt you."

"Nor can we grant such mercy to the one that can keep us fed for so long."

"The human was in the supply room for the main recreation center," Rory said as he held out his left palm. "Amy knocked him unconscious, so he might still be there."

The Monsirlaps left to find Jon.

"That didn't look like a supply room," Amy quietly said.

"As much as I dislike Jon, I don't want to send two Monsirlaps to kill him. Come on." Rory ran towards the magnets and combustor with Amy next to him.

"So what is going on? Why did they think you're their brother?"

"Their brother consumed most of the humans on this ship, including the Alfaros. For some reason, their brother took the form of the Alfaros. He even thought he was them. Maybe it had something to do with that rift the Doctor mentioned. He absorbed their minds and memories like I did, but he felt them in his head and his heart."

"They were dead this entire time?"

"Yeah, that was never them. It was the Monsirlap thinking he was them."

Rory and Amy reached their target. Rory used the Monsirlap's memories to permanently disable the combustor by accessing the control rods and ripping wires out of them. He then turned to the magnets and broke the polarity amplifiers.

"Right, let's find the Doctor."

The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to destroy the magnets' amplifiers when he heard a scream. The Doctor recognized the voice as Jon's and worked quickly to disable the combustor.

As soon as he finished, the Doctor ran towards the TARDIS. He was close when he bumped into the two Monsirlaps. The force of the impact made the Doctor stumble and fall. He looked up.

"Do not fear for your life. We will not kill you yet. We are beyond satiated."

The Monsirlaps grabbed the Doctor and dragged him away.

Amy and Rory arrived just in time to see the Doctor.

"I think he'll be all right for now," Rory said. "They said they weren't hungry. They'll probably keep him for later."

"Come on," Amy whispered. They followed the Monsirlaps and the Doctor from a distance.

"Can they detect you?" Amy asked.

"No, they just instinctively recognized their brother."

Amy and Rory saw the Monsirlaps push the Doctor into a room and place a lock on the door. They ducked into another room as the Monsirlaps walked by. As quickly as they could, they ran to the room and Rory unlocked the door.

"Nice work," the Doctor commented. He exited and Rory placed the lock back on.

"TARDIS?" Rory asked.

"No," the Doctor answered. "I can get this ship moving again and set it and the statues off away from civilization. I need to get to the main control room."

"This way," Rory said, guiding the Doctor and Amy through a corridor. "Doctor, would it be possible to send this ship to a specific location?"

A pair of loud reverberating groans emanated through the hallways before the Doctor could respond.

"They're angry," Rory informed. "They must have found out about the magnets and combustor."

"They're going to either be looking for you two or going to get me and see that I'm gone," the Doctor said.

"I hope they saw the ones that you broke," Rory commented. "Their goodwill towards me might be advantageous later on. I should probably try to keep that as long as possible."

A section of the floor began to break away, but the trio was able to move around it. They reached the main control room, thankful that it also had thick doors that they could close behind them.

The Doctor ran to a control panel. "I was able to connect enough systems to manage almost everything from here," he indicated as he typed in several commands and used his sonic screwdriver to activate a pair of operations. "I just need a single major burst of energy to get everything started."

The ship seemingly came to life as lights came on and machines started to hum.

"It worked," the Doctor said quietly, smiling.

"This can fly now?" Amy asked.

"It'll be able to cross half the star system and then die, but then it will just continue drifting away from Royuhan and leave everyone in peace."

"What about the Monsirlaps?" Rory asked.

"They'll just drift aimlessly with the ship."

Rory looked disappointed.

"Wait, what did you call them?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh. The Alfaros were actually a Monsirlap that took their form. I have his knowledge in my head."

"Oh, okay."

"Doctor," Amy said. "You said you could control almost everything. What's left?"

"The thrusters, the most important component. We just need to turn them on, but the controls here are out of sync with the thruster controls. Luckily, we can take care of that near the TARDIS. Let's go. Maybe we'll also be lucky enough to avoid the Monsirlaps."

Rory was closest to the door. He opened it slowly, but the door suddenly rushed open. A Monsirlap advanced, followed by the second. The first gripped Rory's left shoulder, though Rory noticed that he wasn't exerting much force.

"You betrayed us."

"I had no choice. You could have killed more people," Rory responded.

"We were lucky that six beings arrived this day. We were beginning to hunger."

"I know. I have your brother's memories."

"For that, you will remain alive, but we will keep your two co-conspirators here to feed us."

"The Doctor can be more than a meal," Rory told them. "You don't have to stay here and wait for your trap to work. The Doctor can take you both home."

The Monsirlaps looked at each other.

"I promise, he can take you home. You don't have to do this anymore and you can't with the magnets weakened and combustors broken. Please, trust me."

The Monsirlaps held out bent right arms with the sides of their hands facing Rory.

Rory looked at the Doctor and nodded slightly. "Doctor?"

"Let's go."

The Doctor led the way back to the TARDIS, slightly nervous about being followed by the Monsirlaps and having them in the TARDIS. Rory and Amy followed behind the Monsirlaps.

The Doctor reached a control panel on a wall and looked at Rory. "Are there any more lifeforms on this ship?"

"No."

"Then I'll tap into the navigational controls and send this ship into the star."

Rory nodded.

"So where is Monsirl?" the Doctor asked as he manipulated the controls.

"In the Katchetsomri sector, Millivig system," a Monsirlap answered. "It is the fourth planet there."

Everyone felt the ship start to move and then heard a loud blast. The Doctor went to the TARDIS and gestured at everyone to enter.

Soon, the TARDIS was on Monsirl and the two Monsirlaps exited.

"I'll honor your brother's memory," Rory told them. "I'm sorry about his death."

The Monsirlaps turned and extended their arms towards Rory, before turning again and walking away.

Rory closed the TARDIS doors and the Doctor set the controls to take them back to Royuhan.

"I know I shouldn't have invited them into the TARDIS and promised them a trip home without asking you first," Rory began. "I was afraid they wouldn't feel secure if I had to ask."

"It's all right Rory. You did the right thing. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I've adjusted."

"What's wrong?" Amy asked. She noticed the way that Rory was handling himself.

"I know I shouldn't sympathize with them after they killed everyone, but they had a hard life on that moon. They crashed there accidentally. Their ship couldn't do anything except provide the magnets and the combustors. They only made that city-ship crash so they could survive. They've been calling out all that time, trying to get someone home to hear, but no one could."

"Are they what caused the interruptions on the planet?" Amy asked. "Or was it the Alfaros' psychic energy? Or something else with the ships?"

Rory shrugged.

"Maybe a combination, but probably not the Monsirlap plank ship," the Doctor answered. "We'll never know, but the psychic energy, the Monsirlaps, and the city-ship are all gone now. Royuhan's problem should have stopped."

The Doctor approached the TARDIS doors and Amy and Rory followed.

"Now, let's see if there are any more competitions we can watch, shall we?"

Amy smiled as she bounded out of the TARDIS. Rory nodded as he walked past the Doctor, who then exited, closed the doors, and headed to see more of the planet.

...

Thanks a lot for reading, especially to Darkwolve, Dyani, and The Goddess of Books, who followed this story. I hope it lived up to expectations and that the denouement didn't come too quickly.


End file.
